Frontier High
by DarkZorua100
Summary: What happens when you take the Ten Legendary Warriors and throw them into the human world? They go to high school! And the only reason they were here was to bring Digimon back to the Digital World! What have they gotten themselves into? R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Chaos Begins

Frontier High

Chapter 1: Chaos Begins

The Village of Flames; a peaceful home town too many Digimon that were in-training and rookie. Most of the Digimon here were playing with each other but some of the others, the Pagumon for example, were just pulling pranks on some of the other in-training Digimon just to get a laugh about it but right now, a certain human hybrid Digimon was just enjoying the peace of his favorite town. You could tell the Digimon was a warrior type just by looking at his red armor. He also had long blond hair and light blue eyes. This Digimon was Legendary Human Warrior of Fire, Agunimon, the reincarnation of AncientGreymon who fought with the other Ten Legendary Warriors that fought to protect the Digital World when Lucemon tried to take over but in the end they sealed him away in the Dark Area.

"This is the life." Agunimon said to himself as he closed his eyes with his arms behind his head to use as a pillow. The warrior of fire was currently laying down on top of one of the old looking building in the Village of Flames. The heat that was coming of the building would have normally burn someone alive by now but since he was a fire Digimon, it just felt like a stream bath to him. "The Digital World is finally out of danger from anymore power hungry freaks and I finally can take a nap in peace."

That thought was soon destroy when an explosion was heard and trees started falling soon after could be heard coming from the forest that was next to the village.

"Or maybe not." Agunimon groaned in annoyance as he opened his eyes and quickly stood up. "What kind of Digimon feels like trying to destroy my favorite place in the Digital World now?!" No really, he wanted to know the answer and he was going to get it as he jumped off the building with ease, making it look like child's play before he took off running towards the forest.

Most of the Digimon that were playing there already took off running to get away from the chaos. One of the Poyomon however wasn't as lucky as it got ran over by even bigger Digimon and hit the ground. As it was about to get up, it stopped as it saw that a tree was falling right at it.

The little fresh Digimon was too scared to move so it closed its eyes and waited for the end to come but it never did. The Poyomon slowly opened its eyes to see Agunimon was standing there, holding the tree up so it wouldn't fall on the baby Digimon.

"Run now little guy!" Agunimon ordered which Poyomon nodded to as it took off again to a safe place. Once he made sure the fresh level Digimon was safe, he threw the tree to the side and let it hit the ground.

_I have to find whoever is causing all this chaos and stop them before someone gets hurt or worse. _Agunimon thought as he got his wish as he then quickly jumped out of the way from being attacked by blue flames.

"So you finally show your face, warrior of fire." A deep growl came as a giant black wolf Digimon came running at him.

"BlackGarurumon, I should have known." Agunimon mumbled. Unlike the normal kindhearted Garurumon; BlackGarurumon loved to cause trouble and to destroy things.

As the dark wolf was about to bite his head off, Agunimon gave him around house kick to the jaw. BlackGarurumon growled before he jumped back in pain, showing off his teeth. He looked to be missing a fang from that hit.

"You know it isn't smart to make me annoyed, BlackGarurumon." Agunimon said as he raised his fists in front of him. "But if you want to fight, then bring it. I can take you down without having to use one attack."

"Are you making fun of me now?!" BlackGarurumon asked with a growl before he yelled: "Howling Blaster!" He started breathing out scorching blue flames at Agunimon.

_This idiot is going to burn the whole forest down if that attack hits any of the trees. _ Agunimon thought with a growl as he used his arms to block the attack the best he could so it wouldn't hit any of the trees.

"Look at the great warrior of fire now! He's going to be destroyed by his own element!" BlackGarurumon laughed as he continued to fire his attack.

"Okay pal, now you're a dead mon!" Agunimon yelled as he started to walk into the attack to get to BlackGarurumon.

"What do you think you're doing?!" BlackGarurumon asked thinking the warrior had finally lost it and wanted to end his life but was proven wrong when Agunimon grabbed his nose and jaw and slammed his mouth shut.

"This is for almost getting a baby Digimon killed, asshole!" Agunimon growled as he brought his fist back before he punched the black wolf Digimon right in the face.

BlackGarurumon screamed in pain as the force of the punch sent him flying back into a tree, knocking him out cold with his fractal code showing.

Agunimon was breathing hard as trying to break through BlackGarurumon's attack took a lot of his energy and he took a lot of damage from the attack as well. Still, he raised his hand and he started to absorb BlackGarurumon's code before the Digimon turned into a digiegg and flew off.

"Be reborn into a better life." Agunimon said with a smile before he started falling forward and passed out on the ground.

….

"Me think me should hit fire boy with giant hammer."

"Sugar, Agunimon already hurt. We don't want to make him worse."

"Me still want to use giant hammer."

"Oh course you do, sugar….rock for brains."

"Oh my aching head….and everything else alone with it…" Agunimon groaned as he slowly started to open his clear blue eyes. He blinked a few times to found himself in a room of mirrors. He then looked under him to see he was lying on tome kind of long table they used to heal the warriors when they were hurt. He only knew one place like this is the Digital World; Lord Seraphimon's Castle.

"Oh sugar, you're awake! I was so worried about you!"

Agunimon looked to his right when he heard that voice that had a classical southern belle accent. Standing next to him was a human-frog hybrid dressed in a blue swimsuit with red eyes looking down at him. "Ranamon," He said with a smile as he looked at the Legendary Human Warrior of Water who was the reincarnation of AncientMermaimon.

"Me here to fire boy." Another voice came which made Agunimon look down which made his smile grow.

This Digimon was a small gnome with a giant nose and green eyes. "Sorry Grumblemon, I guess I'm still a little out of it." He replied to the Legendary Human Warrior of Earth plus the reincarnation of AncientVolcamon.

"Me forgive fire boy." Grumblemon said returning the warrior of fire's smile.

"Anyway, what happened guys and why do I feel like I just got thrown into a pit of water…..uh no offense, Ranamon." Agunimon quickly added so he wouldn't get beat by the water goddess again. He learned already never to make her mad or you we're a dead man.

"Yeah I'm going to ignore that sugar. Anyway, Grumblemon found you while he was….digging holes in the Village of Flames's forest?"

"Me like digging holes." Grumblemon said with a shrug.

"Yeah whatever you like, sugar." Ranamon replied before she continued. "Rock for brains then brought you back here when it was my turn guarding the castle and we brought you here to heal you up."

"I guess I owe you two one." Agunimon said as he sat up. "So are the others around as…."

"Agunimon baby, are you okay!?"

Agunimon felt his cheeks heated up at that as he saw the butterfly human hybrid Digimon running over to him. The girl had long purple hair, butterfly wings and was wearing a visor that was covering her eyes. This was the Legendary Human Warrior of Wind, Kazemon, the reincarnation of AncientKazemon.

"Oh he's fine, sugar. I'm sure he feels even better now that you're here to look after him." Ranamon said and by the look on her face, she was trying to hold back a smirk or a laugh; maybe both.

"Me don't get." Grumblemon said scratching his head with a confused look.

"Let just leave these two alone for a bit, rock head sugar." Ranamon said as she pulled Grumblemon out of the room by his long nose.

"Uh….teammates huh right?" Agunimon said scratching the back of his head with a nervous laugh.

"Uh yeah," Kazemon replied with a smile before she asked; "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little sore that's all." Agunimon answered returning her smile. "So what did I…."

The warrior of fire was one again cut off when an explosion rocked the castle making both of the warriors look up and gasp when they saw the roof was falling at them in pieces.


	2. Chapter 2: Castle Attack

Chapter 2: Castle Attack

"Tell me again how we we're the ones to get stuck with guard duty today?" A low voice asked with a growl as he crossed his arms. The Digimon that just spoke was a wolf-human hybrid wearing purple blue and white armor and had short blond hair.

"Would you rather be babysitting the baby Digimon in the Village of Beginnings, brother?" Another voice said with a laugh of amusement. This Digimon was a lion-human hybrid wearing black and golden armor and had red eyes.

These two Digimon were the twins of the Ten Legendary Warriors. Lobomon the Legendary Human Warrior of Light and the reincarnation of AncientGarurumon. The other was Loweemon the Legendary Human Warrior of Darkness and the reincarnation of AncientSphinxmon.

"I guess you have a point there." Lobomon mumbled with a shrug as he leaned his back against the wall of Lord Seraphimon's Castle. "Because I think I would have murder a baby if I had to deal with another fresh Digimon crying."

"The great warrior of light anyone." Loweemon joked which made his twin look at him.

"The great warrior of darkness." Lobomon replied with a smirk which his brother gladly returned.

"You're both make you're element look pathetic. It makes me sick to think I have something in common with both of you two." A deep low growl said which made the yin yang twins look over at the forest where the voice had come from.

"Who's there?!" Lobomon growled in warning as he drew his "Licht Schwert", the swords that were made out of light while Loweemon summoned his "Danzai no Yari", the spear of darkness.

The voice just laughed at this pathetic show which made Lobomon even more annoyed while Loweemon was getting a little nervous that his brother might start to loss it and won't be thinking but just attacking.

But before he thought of a plan of attack himself, Loweemon blinked in surprised when he saw that his spear was gone and when he looked over at his brother, he saw that his light swords were gone as well.

"Snipe Steal, you idiots! Now that we got you're toys out of the way…" Loweemon ducked out of the way just in time when a red wolf Digimon came right at him.

"Stand still you pathetic excuse for a darkness Digimon!" The red wolf growled in annoyance from missing its target to many times as Loweemon continued to dodge every blow but soon the wolf howled in pain as it was hit in the back from an attack.

"You shouldn't turn your back on me, Fangmon, and you shouldn't attack my brother when I'm around either." Lobomon growled holding up his gun that was on his left arm and had it armed it at the red wolf. "Howling Laser!" He yelled as he fired a burst of light energy at the other wolf.

Fangmon was more a where this time around and did a back flip to dodge the attack but ending up caught in another one.

"Shadow Meteor!" Loweemon yelled as he shot a burst of dark energy at Fangmon.

Fangmon gasped as the attack hit him full on and sent him flying off.

"Nice shooting, bro." Lobomon said with a smirk but when he saw that his brother was frowning, he started to worry. "What's wrong?" All his twin did was point at the castle roof and Lobomon saw why he was frowning. "Oh you have got to be kidding me." He mumbled.

Because on the roof of the castle was another Fangmon who looked to be trying to break in through the roof. Not only that, this one had their weapons next to it.

"I'm starting to hate wolf Digimon."

"Lobomon, you are a wolf Digimon."

"…Okay, I asked for that one."

"Pretty much," Loweemon agreed as he took a few steps back before he ran full burst up to the castle and started parkour to the top of it.

"Show off," Lobomon said rolling his eyes before he followed after his brother's lead and soon the twins were on the roof staring down the red wolf that didn't seem to have noticed them yet.

Lobomon held up his hand and did a count down with it from 3…2…But before he could get to 1, Fangmon turned around and yelled;

"Blast Coffin!"

"Lobomon, look out!" Loweemon yelled as he noticed the attack was aimed at his brother and not for him. He ran over to Lobomon, pushed him out of the way just as a black coffin appeared in front of him but instead of closing on the warrior of light, it instead closed on the warrior of darkness trapping him inside.

"Loweemon!" Lobomon yelled as he watched as the coffin dropped to the ground and started to give off sparks.

"Well that takes care of one of my problems." Lobomon turned his head to look at the Fangmon that was laughing. "All that I have left to do is beat the great warrior of light then…." The Fangmon never got a chance to finish as he got shot in the forehead by Lobomon's Howling Laser attack.

"No one and I mean **NO ONE** hurts my brother and gets away with it." Lobomon growled in anger as he lowered his weapon and watched as the Fangmon's fractal code started to show. The warrior of light absorbed the red wolf's code before it turned into a digiegg and flew off.

Once Fangmon was gone, his attack faded away to show Loweemon laying there where the coffin once was.

Lobomon ran over to his brother's side and kneed in front of him. "Loweemon, are you okay?"

Loweemon opened his eyes and nodded as he sat up. "Yeah, I'm fine." He answered with a smile when he saw the worry on his brother's face, trying to show him that he really was okay.

Lobomon sighed in relief before he growled at his twin. "You idiot! Why did you take the attack that was aimed for me for the tenth freaking time?!"

Loweemon just laughed at that even though it was making his brother even madder. "Because you're my little brother and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"That doesn't mean you can be my bodyguard!" Lobomon snapped.

Loweemon just shrugged at that as he slowly got back to his feet.

"Don't you even dare shrug this off like it's nothing, Loweemon! Seriously, I sometimes wonder if…." Lobomon cut himself off when he started to hear something. "Do you hear that?" He asked.

Loweemon nodded as he closed his eyes so he could listen better. "Sounds like….ticking?"

"Ticking?" Lobomon wondered where it was coming from as he stood back up. When he finally figured it out, his eyes widing. "Bombmon!"

And just as he said that, an explosion happened. The roof blew up into pieces making the yin yang twins fall to their dooms.

_Out of all the ways to die, my way would be from falling from a high place!_ Lobomon thought as he closed his eyes waiting for the pain of death to come.

It never did.

_What's going on here?!_

"Lobomon, you might want to open your eyes."

Lobomon's eyes shot up when he heard that voice and who he saw took him by total surprised.

"Nice of you to drop in on us, pal." Agunimon said with a smirk as Kazemon used her Hurricane Wave to stop the twins from having a crash leading.

"Not funny, Agunimon!" Lobomon snapped while Kazemon just giggled at that as she helped the twins to the ground.

"Are you sure? Because seeing the great lone wolf fall from the sky is pretty….wait one second…" Agunimon used his Pyro Punch attack to destroy a piece of the castle's roof that was about to fall right on top of him. "Funny," He finished with a laugh.

"I hate you," Lobomon growled as he landed on his feet and crossed his arms while Loweemon looked like he was trying not to laugh at his brother's pride as he landed on his feet as well.

"Oh don't you boys start fighting right now. We all know you're best friends." Kazemon said before she turned to Loweemon since he wasn't trying to get in the fight with his brother and Agunimon. "So…what happened?"

"Two Fangmon were trying to break into the castle. We took them down but I guess one of them left a Bombmon behind." Loweemon answered before he added. "And what are you two doing here….alone?"

Agunimon and Kazemon's face both turned red while Lobomon had a giant smirk on his face. "Yeah what were you two doing here? I thought you went to play with the in-training Digimon, Kazemon? And Agunimon, I thought you were taking a break in the Village of Flames?" The warrior of light asked.

"Agunimon got hurt protecting the forest in the Village of Flames and when I heard about it, I wanted to see if he was okay! That's all!" Kazemon said.

"Yeah….what she said…." Agunimon agreed before he added. "Oh you have nothing to laugh about Lobomon! You fall through the roof!"

"At least I was doing my job! Mr. fake being hurt so Kazemon will take care of me!"

"Uh should we stop them before this turns into fight?" Kazemon asked looking over at the warrior of darkness.

"I learned a long time ago that it's better just to leave those two alone until their calm down." Loweemon answered as he shook his head from amusement. "The only thing I'm worried about now is what we're going to tell Lord Seraphimon about the roof."

Kazemon frowned at that before she looked at the ceiling as well. "Yeah…that might be a little of a problem…"

Loweemon nodded before he looked away when he heard someone entered the room they were in.

"Sugars, we got a problem! Has anyone seen…." Ranamon stopped herself when she saw that Lobomon and Loweemon were in the room where she left Agunimon and Kazemon. "Oh okay….that answers one thing. Still we got a big problem!"

"The only problem here is that Agunimon is a chicken." Lobomon said rolling his eyes at the fire Digimon.

"At least I'm not scared of falling!" The warrior of fire snapped back which made both of them start shooting dagger like glares at each other.

"Would you two be quiet?!" Kazemon snapped which made the two warriors shut up. "I swear, you two act like in-training Digimon sometimes!"

Loweemon cleared his throat before he looked at the warrior of water. "What seems to be the problem, Ranamon?" He asked.

"The problem is, sugar that we're all going to the human world!" Ranamon yelled which made all the warriors grew pale in the face.


	3. Chapter 3: To the Human World!

Chapter 3: To the Human World!

"What do you mean Digimon have enter the human world!?" Agunimon asked making everyone in the room cover their ears from how loud his voice was at that.

After Ranamon had told the warriors of fire, light, darkness, and wind about them going to the human world, they all took off until they were in of Lord Seraphimon's throne room. Once they entered, they saw that two of the other Ten Legendary Warriors where here along with Grumblemon. Lady Ophanimon was also here standing next to Lord Seraphimon who were both looking at a big screen that was showing the map of the Digital World. Once the two Celestial Digimon saw that they were here, they started to explain how rogue Digimon had somehow found a way to enter the human world. Let just saw that Agunimon was the most shocked out of everyone here since he was still trying to not believe this was possible.

"I know it's hard to believe, Agunimon, but it's true." A beetle-human hybrid said. The Digimon had blue and yellow armor and large horn on his head. This warrior was Beetlemon, the Legendary Human Warrior of Thunder and the reincarnation of AncientBeetlemon. "Even ask Kumamon. He was with me when we saw some Digimon going to the human world!"

"It's true," A little snow bear that was Kumamon, the Legendary Human Warrior of Ice and the reincarnation of AncientMegatheriummon agreed. "Beetlemon and I were just playing around on our day off then sudden; we saw this group of Digimon talking about something. We didn't catch all they were saying but we did hear the words humans, human world, and leaving. They then took off somewhere and since we both had a bad feeling something bad was going to happen, we took off after them. When we found the group again, they somehow made a portal to the human world! We tried to stop them before they could get away and we were able to take down half of the group but the other half was able to get away to the human world."

"This is very bad. If rogue Digimon are entering the human world then who knows what kind of damage this could have on both worlds." Ophanimon mumbled to herself before she looked at the other angel Digimon. "Seraphimon, we really don't have much of a choice here. If more and more Digimon are entering the human world then we have to bring them back here as soon as possible. We have to send the warriors to the human world!"

Seraphimon just nodded slowly. "I don't like it you're right, Ophanimon." He then looked over at the eight warriors. "Are you all ready to…"

"Seraphimon, Ophanimon, are you two even thinking this through all the way?"

Everyone in the room turned and looked at the doorway to the room and saw that three figures had entered the room. One of them looked to be a giant pink bunny rabbit that was really the last of the Celestial Digimon, Cherubimon, which had just spoken. Next to him were the last two members of the Ten Legendary Warriors; Mercurymon, a warrior in green armor with a mirror for a face and two mirrors used for shields on his arms, the Legendary Human Warrior of Steel and reincarnation of AncientWisetmon. The other was Arbormon, who looked like a rope doll, the Legendary Human Warrior of Wood and the reincarnation of AncientTroiamon.

"My Lord Cherubimon is right, my other lord and lady." Mercurymon said with an old British accent. "Thou must understand that if we all leave then who will protect the Digital World and who will make sure that anymore Digimon wouldn't leave?"

"That's why Mercurymon and I are staying behind to make sure that doesn't happen." Arbormon added with an Australian accent. "If anyone else want to stay behind to help us then speak now or forever hold you're peace."

The other eight warriors didn't say anything since all of them didn't really want to go to the human world out of fear of the unknown. But they all knew that they didn't have much of a choice but they still had to protect the digital world too.

"Me help protect home!" Grumblemon said after a while and before long, Ranamon nodded as well.

"Well some girl got to make sure that you boys don't do anything stupid, sugars." The sea queen said with a smile.

"I guess we're all heading to the human world then." Agunimon said which the other five nodded too.

"Then it settled then." Ophanimon said with a nod of understanding. "But before we sent you to the human world, we have to make you look human."

"Wait wha…." Agunimon was cut off as he was covered in data as well as the other five warriors that choice to go to the human world. The data first disappeared off of Agunimon to show that he had changed formed. Now standing in the warrior of fire's place was a human boy that looked about fifteen. He has lightly tanned skin, brown hair and eyes. He has on a yellow T-shirt with a black "D"-like symbol in chest, under a red jacket with a pocket on each side of chest, a dark brown Bermuda, light brown gloves, white socks, orange and red sneakers with white soles, and a light brown cap over which he puts his goggles.

"Wow, what the?" The boy who was Agunimon in human form said in awe as he looked at himself in one of the many mirrors that made up the room.

"Agunimon, while you're in human form, you will be known as Takuya Kanbara." Ophanimon told the warrior of fire.

"Takuya huh?" The warrior smiled at that name. "You know, I like it."

"What about me? Who am I now?"

Takuya turned around and felt his cheeks heat up again because the next person who changed form was Kazemon and all Takuya could say was; "Wow,"

Kazemon turned into a teenage girl around fifteen as well. She has long blonde hair and green eyes. She has on a pale purple cap with two points that resemble a cat's ears coming out of it. She also has on white and light purple shoes and long purple stockings. She wears a blue and white striped shirt under a light purple vest and a light purple skirt; both the skirt and the vest have a white vertical stripe on each side. Her shirt is short enough to reveal her navel, and her vest is also open.

"Kazemon, you look…amazing." Takuya said with his jaw dropped which made the warrior of wind blush.

"I don't think my name is Kazemon anymore." She said looking at Seraphimon who nodded.

"Yes, you're right. You're now known as Zoe Orimoto." The angel answered.

"Oh my godmon! What happened to me?!"

"Why am I still short?"

The next two that were out of the data were Beetlemon and Kumamon. Takuya could tell by the looks on their faces that they weren't happy about their human forms.

Beetlemon had turned into an overweight boy that looked sixteen with spiky brown hair and eyes. He wears an orange shirt under a blue jumpsuit with yellow pockets, white socks, and blue and yellow sneakers.

Kumamon, however, turned into a little kid that looked about eight with brown hair, green eyes, and fair skin. He's wearing a white V-neck t-shirt with dark green lining at the collar, sleeves and bottom over an orange singlet, light green-yellow dungarees with the orange straps hanging down besides the dungarees, orange socks and green and white shoes. He also had on a big yellow/orange hat on top of his head.

"Beetlemon you will be known as J.P. Shibayama and Kumamon you will be known as Tommy Himi." Ophanimon told the two warriors.

"I guess that just leaves us then."

"So who are we….oh wow! Now I see why humans use the word twins!"

Loweemon wasn't kidding about the whole twins look thing because it took at least a few minutes for everyone to guess who was who.

Lobomon had turned into another teenager that looked about fifteen also. He has long raven black hair, which is pulled in a ponytail that is covered by a blue and gray camouflage bandana and he has dark blue eyes. His wearing gray pants that end at his ankles with long blue socks and white sneakers with blue stripes, a yellow shirt under a blue jacket with yellow stripes.

Loweemon looked just like his brother but just with a few things different. He was fifteen as well with dark blue eyes and raven black hair that is parted to the sides of his face. His wearing grey pants with a red long-sleeved shirt under a short-sleeved green button-up that is left open and green sneakers with yellow streaks.

"Kouji Minamoto is you're new name now, Lobomon. Kouichi Kimura is yours, Loweemon." Cherubimon told the yin yang twins.

"Well I say we can pass off as humans very while." Kouichi said with a smile before he looked at his twin. "Don't you think so, Kouji?" He asked.

"I guess," Kouji answered with a shrug. "This just feels weird to me. I feel like I'm wearing someone else skin and it's getting under my real skin."

"Don't worry about it, warrior of light. You and the others are able to change back to your true forms at will but remember, you can't let any humans notice that when you do." Ophanimon told him with a smile.

"Don't worry about it, Lady Ophanimon. We're make sure to keep ourselves hidden from the world." Takuya promised her with a smile. "But just a question, how do we even get to the human world?"

"Leave that to me, my warrior." Ophanimon answered before she started chanting something and before the warriors knew it, one of the mirrors in the room turned into a portal and on the other side of it, you could see an open field. An open field in the human world.

"I wish you the best of luck on you're journey in the human world." Ophanimon said which the six warriors are smiled to. "And please be careful."

"Aren't we always?" Takuya asked with a grin.

"Oh we are but you are a different story." Kouji mumbled rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms. The warrior of fire just glared at him.

"Have fun while you're there, sugars! Zoe, you better make sure the boys don't do anything stupid while their there." Ranamon said.

"Hey!" The boys all yelled while Zoe laughed.

"Don't worry, Ranamon. I make sure they don't die." Zoe promised before the two female warriors gave each other a goodbye hug.

Everyone else then started giving they own goodbyes to each other but when the gate to the human world looked like it was starting to close, the six warriors all waved goodbye before they all ran through the portal to the human world.


	4. Chapter 4: Moonlight Magic

(Okays guys before we get to the chapter, I was hoping you guys could go to my profile and vote on the poll which Digimon ff you guys want me to work on the most. If you guys really enjoy this story the most then vote for this one. The one with the most votes after a while will be the one I will mostly work on until I start my next new ff. Oh and if you guys can guess what the song is that Kazemon is singing then you get the shout out on the next chapter! Anyway enjoy!)

Chapter 4: Moonlight Magic

"Zoe…."

"Yeah Takuya?"

"HOW THE HELL DID WE GET STUCK IN A TREE AGAIN?!" The warrior of fire yelled as he looked down at the ground that was under him.

"Well when we got to the human world, we all decided to make a base camp before we started looking around this place for the rogue Digimon. Kouji and Kouichi went to check if the area didn't have any humans around, J.P and Tommy went to get us some water to drink, and we decided to get some food." The warrior of wind replied.

"That still doesn't answer how we got into this mess!"

Zoe rolled her eyes. "You didn't let me finish, hot head. Anyway, so we were walking around this forest and then I found this tree that were in right now that it had meat apples in it. So you decided to climb up here to get them and drop them down to me to catch. So when we finally had enough for the whole group and we were about to head back, you just happen to get you're butt stuck up here so I had to climb up here to get you down and we'll…I got stuck up here as well."

"Oh yeah, well that was stupid." Takuya said with a sheepish grin. "So just another question, why don't we just jump out of this tree?"

"Because we're not in our Digimon forms. Human bones can break if they jump off of tall places like this." Zoe answered and then added; "And before you say anything; no, we can't change into our true forms just yet. We haven't heard back from the others if the area is safe or not and even if it is, our other forms are too big and we end up falling out of the tree since the branch would break from our added weight."

"You know me to we'll. It's kinda scary." Takuya said which made Zoe's face turn a little red.

"Well uh course; you're like my little brother, Takuya." Zoe replied with a smile hoping he didn't notice the small blush on her face which he didn't.

"A little brother that got his sister stuck in a tree with him?" Takuya asked raising an eyebrow which made Zoe laugh.

"Yeah, I guess so." Zoe admitted.

"So are you two going to start making out up there or do you want some help down?"

Takuya and Zoe both looked down at the ground when they heard that to see Kouji and Kouichi looking up at them. Kouji had a giant smirk on his face and Kouichi looked like he was trying his best not to laugh.

Takuya could feel his face heating up from embarrassment. "Uh….how long have you two been standing there?" He asked.

"Not that long. Payback is a bitch, huh Takuya?" Kouji asked making the warrior of fire's face heat up more but mostly from angry from being found like this.

"Kouji be nice. Even if they are….stuck in a tree….we should…" Kouichi covered his mouth with his hand so he could stop himself from bursting into laughter.

"This isn't funny!" Takuya yelled at the twins.

"The great warrior of fire; his only weakness is trees." Kouji smirked which made even Zoe giggle a little. Sure she got stuck in the tree as well but she wasn't the first one to.

"You can just go die in a hole, Kouji." Takuya mumbled rolling his eyes.

"All jokes aside, you two do know that you can just swing down from there using the vines right?" Kouichi asked making the two warriors blink in surprised.

"There aren't any vines strong enough up here to hold our weight." Zoe pointed out.

"Yeah, if you were in your true forms but you're not. You're in a human body now and they don't weight as much as we normally do." Kouichi replied which made Kouji face palmed.

"You two seriously didn't know that?" Kouji asked dumbfound at their level of stupidity right now.

"Well…I…..I got nothing." Takuya admitted with a sigh while Zoe just nodded to what he said.

….

"You guys got stuck in a tree?" J.P fell onto his back from laughing so hard when he heard that. Tommy almost choked on the water he was drinking from laughing as well.

"Yeah and it gets even better. They could have gotten out a long time ago with the vines but they didn't." Kouji added which made Takuya groan in annoyance.

"How long are you going to hold this against me?" The warrior of fire asked.

"Well you made fun of me for falling through the roof so maybe for the next few days." The light warrior answered with a smirk.

"Guys, can we get serious for two seconds?" Kouichi asked with a sigh as he poked the fire that the group made not long ago with a stick. "Well before the whole tree thing, Kouji and I checked most of the area around here and there doesn't appear to be any humans living around here. This place would make a perfect spot for us to live in the human world. There's a forest for cover, this field for the camp, a lake and stream for water and for some fish to eat, and a cliff for a nice over view of the area."

"Wait cliff?" Zoe quickly stood up from where she was sitting around the fire which made everyone look at her. "You said there aren't any humans around?" Kouichi just nodded which made the warrior of wind smile. "Awesome!" She then turned around and started running off.

"Hey Zoe, where are you going?!" Tommy yelled making the only female of the group look over her shoulder at them.

"I'm just going out to stretch my wings." She answered which a smile before she disappeared into the forest.

"Someone really should go with her to watch out for her." J.P said before he grinned as he stood up. "And as the oldest of the group, I should be the one to watch the young lady."

Takuya and Kouji both rolled their eyes at that. "Oh please," Takuya mumbled with a snort.

"J.P, it's getting dark and we all know you walk right into anything when you can't see. Kouichi bro, you better go find her before it does get to dark. It is you're element after all." Kouji pointed out looking over at his twin.

"Why not let Takuya go instead? He can summon fire to light his way." Kouichi looked over at their leader and mouthed: _"Besides, I don't want you to think I'm trying to take your lady." _

Takuya could feel a small blush coming from that. Was it really that obvious to tell that he liked Zoe more than just a friend, teammate, or sister? Well maybe not since the only one to notice it was Kouichi. He just nodded thanks to the warrior of darkness before he said. "And don't worry; I make sure we don't get stuck in anymore trees." He shot a small glare at Kouji when he looked like he was about to make a smart mouth comment at that before he took off the same way the warrior of wind did.

It didn't take the warrior of fire long to find Zoe or should he say Kazemon since she changed forms to start fly around close to the cliff's edge. Takuya smiled at that before data covered him and when it faded away, he had turned back into Agunimon. He went to take a step closer to the butterfly Digimon since she haven't seen him yet but he stopped himself when he heard something he hadn't heard in a long time. Kazemon was singing while flying.

"_Even when I'm alone I'll be fine!" So I thought, but…_

_But I'd get a little lonely, so_

_Aah, while I look up at the sky_

_Aah, I'll whisper a little_

_So that I can laugh_

_Wind, embrace me_

_Gently onto my parched lips_

_Drops of wind float down_

"_I don't need be 'forced!'" Maybe I'm bluffing?_

_I always search for someone in my heart_

_Aah, chasing the drifting clouds_

_Aah, I was running without thinking_

_Because I want to laugh all the time_

_Wind, watch over me_

_Gently to my moistened lips_

_Drops of wind, whisper_

_So that I can laugh_

_Wind, kiss me_

_On my gentle lips, look_

_Drops of wind are shining…_

_Because I want to laugh all the time_

_Wind, be by my side_

_So that my eyes won't look away_

_And I can become more honest"_

"Beautiful," Agunimon whispered in awe as Kazemon landed on the cliff edge with a smile as she moved some of her long purple hair out of her face. The warrior of fire then smiled as he started clapping.

Kazemon quickly turned around thinking it was a human but let out a sigh of relief when she saw that it was only Agunimon clapping as he step out of the darkness of the shadows and into the light of the moon. Her face then turned red when she thought or something. "Uh….how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to listen to your amazing song." Agunimon answered making her face even more red.

"Oh….you heard that…?" Kazemon looked down at the ground from embarrassment. "It's not that amazing." She said.

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Kazemon. You have an amazing song and an amazing voice." Agunimon addressed making the wind warrior blush even more.

"You really are…." Kazemon never got a chance to finish what she was saying because a scream coming from the base camp made her stop cold. "Who was that?" She asked.

"I don't know. It didn't sound like the others but I'm not taking any chances." Agunimon said and when Kazemon nodded with him on that, the two warriors took off to see what happened to their friends.


End file.
